Our Way
"Our Way" is the seventy-ninth episode of RWBY and the thirteenth and finale episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 26th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on February 2nd, 2019. It was released on YouTube on February 1st, 2020. Summary In a forest clearing, Neopolitan shows Cinder Fall a stolen Mistral airship. Cinder points out that it will get them to Solitas, but will not get them into Atlas, to which Neo responds by using her Semblance to disguise it as Atlesian. As they board, Cinder mentions Pyrrha Nikos' dying inquiry of whether she believed in destiny, and comments she still does. In Argus, as Grimm attack, attracted by the fight resulting from Jaune Arc's plot to steal an airship, Caroline Cordovin, struggling to lift the badly damaged cannon arm of the Colossus, loudly assigns the blame to the participants in the theft. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long return from their fight with Adam Taurus, and Weiss Schnee tells them that Argus is under attack by a Leviathan and that the hijackers have disabled the only thing capable of stopping it. Maria Calavera suggests they use the Grimm attack as cover to take the stolen airship to Atlas, but the others refuse out of hand. With one of two perimeter shields destroyed, the Atlesian fighters prepare to evacuate the city, but Ruby Rose tells them she can stop the Leviathan. She is told that because her ship is flagged as hostile, she will receive no support, but attacks regardless. After an ineffective attack from the airship, after which the Leviathan destroys the second shield, damaging buildings in the city itself, Weiss uses her Semblance to give Ruby a Summon of a Lancer to ride. She approaches the Leviathan and tries to put herself in the state of mind to use her eyes, but fails when her memories turn to the deaths of Pyrrha and Penny Polendina and the loss of Yang's arm. To buy herself time, she stops time by summoning Jinn, who warns she will not allow this again. Ruby's memories return to thoughts of life, ending with the face of Summer Rose, which lets her petrify the Leviathan. Soon after, however, it becomes clear that the Leviathan is not totally petrified, but only encased in stone. As it begins to fight itself loose, Cordovin returns, having torn off the damaged arm, and kills the Leviathan with a drill fitted to the other. Ruby thanks her and apologizes, and Cordovin allows her and her co-conspirators to leave. As they approach Atlas, the passengers congratulate one another on their respective efforts. When Ruby comments on Oscar Pine's feat of crash-landing the airship, he confesses that Ozpin guided him, but did not take over, and then went silent again. When they arrive at Atlas, which is seen to be on an island floating well above the continent, Weiss notes the strange formation of the air fleet. Qrow Branwen notes that Atlas seems to be expecting an attack. The ship is waved in. In the post-credit scene, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black watch Salem create winged Beringels. Hazel Rainart offers an old saying that anyone who wants something done right should do it personally. Transcript }} Characters *Zwei *Penny Polendina *Pyrrha Nikos *Jinn *Summer Rose *Ozpin *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Salem *Hazel Rainart }} Trivia *The episode title might allude to one of the last lines of opening theme "Rising": "As sun seeks day, we'll find our way". *Cinder mentioning someone asking her if she believe in destiny to Neo is a callback to "End of the Beginning", when Pyrrha asked Cinder if she believes in destiny during her final moments. *The Leviathan rising from the sea and attacking Argus bears a heavy resemblance to Godzilla, both are very similar giant aquatic lizards and have an energy breath attack. *The post-credits scene of Salem with the winged Beringels is a reference to The Wizard of Oz, when the Wicked Witch dispatches her flying monkeys to capture Dorothy. *This episode is foreshadowed in the RWBY Chibi episode "Play with Penny". *During the fight with the Leviathan, Ruby flashes back to several scenes in the series. However, the past scenes are drawn in 2D illustrations instead of taking screenshots from each of the episodes. These include: **The introduction of Zwei from "Field Trip". **The food fight between Team RWBY and Team JNPR from "Best Day Ever". **Team RWBY at the noodle stand during the Vytal Festival from "Round One". **Yang and Ruby watching Jaune get airsick from "Ruby Rose". **Team JNPR at the noodle during the Vytal Festival stand also from "Round One". **Ruby conversing with Penny after her fight in "Never Miss a Beat". **Pyrrha after her fight with Team CRDL in "Extracurricular". **Jaune training with Pyrrha's instructional video in "Remembrance". **Ruby checking in on Yang at the Xiao Long-Rose family home in "End of the Beginning". **Ren and Nora finding Yang and Blake after their confrontation with Adam in "End of the Beginning". **Cinder killing Pyrrha in "End of the Beginning". **Penny's death in "PvP". **Team RWBY deciding to make bunk beds in "The Badge and The Burden" **Weiss giving Ruby coffee in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2". ***The Achieve Men poster in this illustration is the RWBY Chibi version instead of that of the show proper. **Blake cheering on Weiss in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" **Ruby and Yang's hand-to-hand combat training from the Volume 5 Yang Character Short. **Team RWBY after thwarting Roman Torchwick's attempt to flood Vale with Grimm via the old Mountain Glenn tunnels in "Breach". **Jaune and Pyrrha at the prom in "Dance Dance Infiltration". **Team JNPR's fight against Team BRNZ in "New Challengers...". **Qrow's arrival at Beacon in "It's Brawl in the Family". **Ruby and Oscar's conversation in "Necessary Sacrifice". **Maria demonstrating her Preflexes in "Dead End". **Ruby finding out that Penny is an android in "Painting the Town...". *Cordovin using a mech with a giant drill to defeat the Leviathan is a reference to Gurren Lagann.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Salem is no longer willing to confine herself to a room, and is going to start being more active by creating her army of Grimm.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary See Also *Battle Pages *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 13 00010.png|Neo and Cinder plan to enter Atlas in a disguised, stolen airship. V6 13 00035.png|Ruby volunteers the group to help fight the Leviathan. V6 13 00043.png|Ruby's first plan fails because they reach the Leviathan too late. V6 13 00052.png|Ruby initiates her second plan while Yang and Nora distract the Leviathan. V6 13 00073.png|Attracted to the Relic, the Leviathan tries to eat Ruby. V6 13 00076.png|Ruby summons Jinn to buy more time, which Jinn decides to permit. V6 13 00092.png|A memory of Summer is the final spark to activate Ruby's silver eyes. V6 13 00101.png|The Leviathan begins to break free of the petrification. V6 13 00106.png|Cordovin joins the fight and allows Ruby and her party to leave. V6 13 00122.png|Oscar reveals that Ozpin helped him crash land the airship. V6 13 00128.png|Atlas is guarded by a fleet of military ships. V6 13 00138.png|Salem decides to take matters by herself with an army of mutated Beringels. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6